


Deepest Desire

by Sxymami0909



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jo was a little girl she had the silliest traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deepest Desire

When Jo was a little girl she had the silliest traditions. Every night before bed when her Dad was home from a hunt, she’d make him tell her stories about his adventures fighting the things that go bump in the night. Whenever the clock struck 11:11 whether it be in the morning or at night she’d make a wish, and every time she saw a shooting star she’d close her eyes and picture her deepest desire hoping it would come true.

When her Father was killed the stories stopped. She never asked her Mother to tell them somehow knowing that it would be too painful for the elder Harvelle woman. She stopped making a wish on 11:11, no longer believing in the silly superstition that some hunter somewhere down the line had rattled off to her when she was young enough to believe.

But through everything, Jo never stopped wishing on shooting stars. She wasn’t sure why, but she could never quite bring herself to ignore the burning light that shot across the sky like magic. On a clear night in Nebraska, it was possible to catch one maybe once every few months and in the summer sometimes twice.

Even when Jo had started hunting and was on the road every once in a while she’d take a minute, grab a beer and just relax outside watching the sky. She used to wish for her Dad to come back. Then it had been for her Mother to treat her like an adult and finally for someone in her life to understand her, be there for her…love her. It was silly, a child’s dream, but she never stopped trying to will happiness into her life.

The sound of a motel room door being opened and consequently slamming shut behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. She glanced away from the sky and craned her neck so she could see behind her. Jo watched as Dean made his way towards her two beers in hand. He paused beside her and leaned against the back of the impala gently turning his head in the direction his girlfriend had been looking as he handed her one of the beers.

Jo took it and used her shirt to help her pop it open. She let the cap fall to the ground as she brought the bottle to her lips and took a long swig, her eyes once again returning to the sky.

Dean watched her out of the corner of his eye as he brought his beer to his lips and sipped at it. He glanced up and sighed, his breath hitting the cool air making a small puff of smoke come out of his lips. “Temperature’s dropping.” He commented as he rested his empty hand against the trunk of the impala. “Looking for shooting stars?” He teased affectionately.

He and Jo had shared a lot more than each other’s bodies in bed at night in various motels across the country. They talked, they listened…They shared secrets and untold truths in the cover of darkness. He allowed her to be vulnerable and in return he did the same for her. Neither of them spoke about it in the morning, but all the little truths brought them closer.

Jo smirked. “What if I am?” She asked turning her head in his direction. He was wearing a long sleeve thermal shirt and a pair of jeans. He had a five o’ clock shadow and he looked tired, though she didn’t blame him. Their last hunt had been a doozy. The jinn they had gone up against was more super powered than normal and it come pretty damn close to taking Sam out.

Dean shrugged. “I’d say we could always use a miracle.” He ran a hand over his face and let out a sigh before bringing his beer to his lips again. “You did good tonight.” He told her as he shifted closer to her. He reached out lifted his hand from the car and rested it on the small of her back. His lips found her neck as he placed several light kisses there.

Jo tilted her head to the side giving him better access to her neck. “Of course I did,” She said softly, but there was a hint of smugness in her tone as she grinned at him. “How’s Sammy holdin’ up?” She asked lightly as she shifted so she was standing in front of him, her arms, beer bottle and all, wrapping around his neck.

Dean grinned and tugged her closer by the belt loops on her pants. “He’s sleepin’ it off.” He told her while resting his hand on her hip, his eyes searching hers. He was quiet for several minutes before he reached up and cupped her cheek. “I’m really glad you decided to come on the road with us,” He said quietly. Dean wasn’t good with emotions, but Jo had gone out of her way to help them over the years and when he finally stopped dicking around and fighting his feelings for her, he’d been lucky that she was still willing to stand by his side.

Jo swallowed hard at his words and she gripped his cheek with one hand and pressed a light kiss against his lips. When she pulled back she caught his gaze. “I’m really glad you asked me to come.” She told him lightly. Jo knew it wasn't easy for Dean to put himself out there. Hell it had taken years and a near death experience two months ago on a job for him to finally open his eyes and see what she meant to him.

But that didn’t bother her. Jo knew Dean better than most people, maybe even better than Sam on certain levels and she knew that the only reason he had fought his attraction to her for so long is because he thought all Winchester men were cursed. Not literally, but Dean always used to say they might as well be. He had been convinced that if he admitted to caring about her she’d end up six feet under and Jo supposed with his track record she couldn’t really blame him for that.

A slight pinch to her side got her attention and she focused on the man in front of her. Jo arched an eyebrow as she brought her beer to her mouth and took a sip. “Hmm?”

Dean watched her closely for a second before pointing towards the sky. “I just saw a shooting star.” He told her as he sipped at his beer. “You just gonna stand there Princess? Should we close our eyes and picture our hearts desires?” He teased, but the look in his eyes held no mocking.

Jo wasn’t quite sure what the emotion in them was, but it seemed serious. Almost as if there were a reason he was asking her that question. She was silent for several minutes before she leaned forward pressing her body against his as she gripped his neck and held his gaze. “I don’t need to…I have everything I’ve always wanted right here in front of me.” She whispered.

Dean cupped her cheek brushing his thumb against her skin, his expression softening as she cocked his head to the side and smirked. “Good answer.” He said before covering her mouth with his.


End file.
